1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a reference power generating circuit and an application thereof, and particularly relates to a reference power generating circuit capable of decreasing an output offset and an electronic circuit using the same.
2. Related Art
A bandgap reference circuit is generally used to generate a stable baseline reference voltage that is not influenced by temperature. In the domain of circuit design, the bandgap reference circuit is widely used in circuits requiring an accurate working reference power, for example, an oscillating circuit or a digital-to-analog converter, etc.
Under the existing technique, since a circuit component itself has non-ideal characteristics on hardware, if the baseline reference voltage is simply produced by the bandgap reference circuit, it is still inadequate to prevent the generated baseline reference voltage from being influenced by unexpected situations such as a process variation, a temperature variation and a power drift, etc. In other words, the baseline reference voltage generated by a general bandgap reference circuit still has a considerable degree of offset, which may worsen an output characteristic of an electronic circuit requiring a high-accuracy working reference power.
In this case, a commonly used circuit design means is to design an additional compensation circuit to compensate an operation of the bandgap reference circuit, so as to improve the accuracy of the baseline reference voltage. However, a designer has to spend additional time and effort to design a structure of the compensation circuit. Moreover, how to integrate the compensation circuit and the bandgap reference circuit is another problem in circuit design and circuit layout.